1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer device with heat-dissipation channels, and more particularly to the computer device with heat-dissipation channels that incorporates the master unit and the peripheral unit so as to achieve an assembly having plural channels for dissipating heat in between.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the modern technology progresses, the trend in miniaturizing the products has incentivized the appearance of the computer device capable of joining plural peripheral units according to practical needs. Generally, the computer device with peripheral units includes a single master unit and a plurality of required peripheral units for function-extending purposes, such as the hard discs, the video graphics arrays (VGA) and so on. In an expanded computer device, the heat dissipation is one of crucial topics to be overcome. In the art, the master unit without fans is the mainstream design for the computer device. The accompanying heat-dissipation resort for such a master unit is the heat convection. However, after the master unit is expanded by a number of the peripheral units in a piling or stacking manner, the heat convection might not be enough for dissipating the heat generated by the master unit without fans and the peripheral units. Definitely, the resulted feat-dissipation problem forms an important issue for the popular master unit without fans.